


Sacré Bleu!

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Camp Camp AU [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camp Camp Fusion, Camp camp au, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neil is still feral, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: “Alright, morons,” said Andrew, “it’s finally time. We’re getting the fuck out of this stupid camp. It’s taken many, many attempts, but now we have help.”Out of the shadows came a tall figure, with dark hair and piercing green eyes.“Everyone…” Andrew crossed his arms. “Meet Frenchie.”“My name is Jean,” he said, glaring at them all.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Camp Camp AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095926
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Sacré Bleu!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been pretty good at updating daily for this AU, but I probably won't be updating tomorrow (no promises though because I am notably inconsistent). As of right now, I have no ideas for what episodes I want to include or how I want to write it so unless I come up with something in the next twenty four hours, there won't be another work in this AU tomorrow. Soon though, probably.
> 
> The only warning that I can think of for this chapter is brief references to child abuse, so keep that in mind before you read.

The moon shone bright over Lake Palmetto. It was a peaceful night; Betsy was in the middle of her last patrol of the evening, Abby was curled up in bed (and Wymack _definitely_ wasn’t there with her), and Andrew was leading his band of merry men between trees to the pier.

“Alright, morons,” said Andrew, “it’s finally time. We’re getting the fuck out of this stupid camp. It’s taken many, many attempts, but now we have help.”

Out of the shadows came a tall figure, with dark hair and piercing green eyes.

“Everyone…” Andrew crossed his arms. “Meet Frenchie.”

“My name is Jean,” he said, glaring at them all.

“He’s ex-Wood Scouts,” explained Andrew. “One of the best. I wouldn’t trust him with my life,” he added, “but he’ll be able to get us out. Plus, if he betrays us, I’ll stab him… or set Neil on him.”

Neil growled playfully. The look that Andrew sent him at the noise was so blindingly fond that Aaron felt as though he had to look away. Kevin, on the other hand, sent Andrew an appraising look, and Nicky sent Neil a similar one.

“I don’t want to be a negative Nancy,” said Aaron, looking back once he was sure the coast was clear, “but how do we know that he _won’t_ betray us? I mean, what reason does he have to help us?”

“I’m not doing this for you,” said Jean, “I made a vow.”

When he didn’t expand on that, Nicky shrugged. “Well o- _kay_ , let’s get in the boat!”

Jean barely waited for them to get in before he started the motor, sending the boat hurtling out onto the lake. Neil fell with the shock, but he was right beside Andrew who settled him with a steady hand that disappeared the moment he wasn’t wobbling anymore. He leaned in Andrew’s direction anyway, in a subtle show of thanks.

“What’s the plan when we get out of here, anyway?” Kevin reclined back, keeping a keen eye on Jean, though whether it was in suspicion or admiration, Andrew couldn’t tell.

“Maybe complain to the state,” said Aaron. “Try and get this place shut down. It’s not like we have parents to complain to.”

“Mood.” Neil snorted.

Andrew tilted his head in his direction. “What about you, rabbit? What’re you gonna do?”

“Try and get raised by wolves,” he said simply, “maybe make my way up to alpha, pee on stuff.”

“There is no way that he’s an alpha,” mumbled Nicky, and Aaron grimaced.

“Nicky, _gross_.”

Andrew hummed, peering out over the lake, but he realised that they were heading in the wrong direction. He flicked his head around to Jean, pulling out a knife, but before he could do anything, Jean’s arm had swept out and caught his wrist, sending his knife flying into the lake.

Neil lunged to his feet, but Jean shoulder-budged him and he went stumbling backwards, knocking both Kevin and Aaron over the edge. Nicky sprawled across the boat to grab them, and Neil stood again.

“What the fuck is your problem, Frenchie?” He yelled.

Jean grimaced and glared, and it probably would’ve been intimidated if Neil hadn’t been birthed by an actual monster. “I said _my name is Jean_!”

Neil seemed to decide that talking wasn’t the solution, because he lunged for Jean again. Andrew didn’t know if he succeeded in his attack though, because there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

**

Kevin woke up to a sharp pain in his cheek and Aaron’s head hovering above his.

“He’s awake,” he called, and Kevin heard a loud groan from Nicky.

“Damn it,” he cursed, “I was hoping for the opportunity to give the kiss of life.”

“You are, truly, the worst,” sighed Aaron, leaning back and resting on his hands.

Kevin sat up, wet seaweed hanging down over his face, gross and slimy. “Where are we?”

“Other side of the lake,” he said. “Flower Scouts camp.”

“The _what_?”

“Oh. My. God.” Kevin glanced over. “Is that… _Nick-ay_?”

Nicky clambered to his feet. The girl who had spoken was the taller of the two stood in front of him, with bright eyes and a mischievous smile. He hurried over and greeted her with a hug, then the other. She was shorter (though still a good few inches taller than Aaron) with strawberry blonde hair and eyes that were almost as blue as Neil’s.

“Kev, this is Marissa, and Katelyn.” Nicky gestured first to the girl with the smile, and then the girl with the blue eyes. He leaned forward. “Aaron and Katelyn are dating.”

“Shut up,” said Aaron, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away, and the way his hands swept out to pull Katelyn closer as she approached was enough of a confirmation anyway.

“We saw you all fall in the lake,” said Marissa seriously after a moment, and Kevin stiffened.

“Andrew and Neil,” he said quickly, “did Jean keep them on board? Does he have them? Do you know how many people could be looking for Neil and he’s just in the hands of a complete stranger-!”

“Calm down,” said Marissa, smiling a friendly smile. “A Flower Scout _always_ acts with daintiness and respect. Take some lessons, boys. The Wood Scouts’ camp is on the other side of the lake. We’ll head over together and collect them.”

“They probably took Andrew’s knives,” said Nicky quietly. “I bet he must be freaking out right now.”

Over on the other side of the lake, Andrew was watching Neil as he attacked the Wood Scouts, his ferocity showing in his every movement. When they’d woken up, they’d been forced to endure a long, tedious speech by the Wood Scouts troop leader, Riko Moriyama, but just as with every superhero movie, his monologuing was his downfall.

Filled with intense boredom, Neil had managed to bite through the ropes keeping him tied up and then turned his anger outwards, towards Jean, who’d been the one to kidnap them, and Riko who had ordered him to do so. Andrew was still tied up, but knowing that Neil was in front of him and on his side was enough that he wasn’t especially desperate to remove the ropes.

When Neil’s outburst finished, Riko and Jean were left in a puddle on the floor, which was about what Andrew had expected from him. Neil turned and untied Andrew, all without laying even a finger on him. Andrew adored him.

“Did that satisfy your taste for human flesh?”

Neil shrugged. “I guess cannibalism wasn’t for me after all.”

“Did you feel my knives on either of them?”

“Yeah.” Neil reached into _his_ pocket and brought out Andrew’s armbands, complete with his knives, which he threw to him. “I made sure that they wouldn’t see the scars.”

“I thought he knocked you out,” frowned Andrew, but Neil just scoffed.

“With a hit to the head?” He rolled his eyes. “ _Please_. My father was knocking me over the head since I could walk.”

“What the _fuck_ , Neil?”

“Oh.” Neil frowned. “Right. Trauma. I forgot.”

Andrew wondered what the appropriate response to Neil’s embarrassment was. He didn’t really feel embarrassment, so it was difficult to empathise with him, but he did his best.

“I’m glad you’re not with him anymore.”

Neil grinned brightly. “Me too!”

Andrew let himself reach out, placing his hand over the back of Neil’s neck, and feeling all sorts of warmth inside when Neil leaned into it. He would’ve said something about it too, except the tent flap was thrust open, revealing Aaron, Nicky, Kevin and the Flower Scouts with varying degrees of weapon (well, weapon might have been too kind, given that most of them were just holding large sticks).

“Oh, hey guys,” said Neil, waving. “I guess our plan failed, huh?”

Kevin paused, looking between the two Wood Scouts that were crumpled on the floor, and Neil and Andrew stood above them in what seemed to be a relatively intimate position. He stammered over his words for a while, before he finally pointed a finger between them.

“What the _fuck_ , Neil?”


End file.
